


The Case of the (not so) Stolen Toy Horse

by Kimmi_watch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Fic, can be read as, or even Scott/Stiles if you want, or no ships at all, pre Scott/Derek, pre Stiles/Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmi_watch/pseuds/Kimmi_watch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is certain -<em>certain!</em>- that Derek Hale stole a horse figurine out of his room. So he recruits Scott to help him get it back. </p>
<p>Not such a smart idea when there always seems to be someone home at the Hale house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the (not so) Stolen Toy Horse

**Author's Note:**

> So another thing that was inspired by something on Tumblr. [This](http://kimmi-watch.tumblr.com/post/73064997143/okay-you-know-what-i-need-i-need-someone-with) gifset came up on my dash, of Scott and Stiles in Malia's room with the dog and I pictured it being Derek instead. The prompt below was my idea and then, well, I couldn't resist writing it myself. Oops?

"Stiles, this is by far the dumbest thing we've ever done." Scott hisses to Stiles as they creep through the Hale house in search of the horse figure that Stiles is certain Derek Hale stole from him. Why Derek would steal a horse figure from Derek, Scott has no idea, but Stiles is sure he did and he wants it back.

Finding a time to break into the Hale house was hard. There are always so many people coming in and out of that house, Scott has lost count of how many of them actually still live there. Cora's in their year at school though and Stiles was partners with her for a school project which was why he was over at the Hale house and how he'd spotted 'his' horse figurine sitting atop her older brother Derek's desk. Derek, who's a trainee deputy at the sheriff's station under Stiles' father. Why he'd want to steal anything, let alone a toy horse, from Stiles is a mystery from Stiles but that's what he says happened so Scott will believe him because that's what best friends do.

"This is not dumb, Scott. This is righteous. I knew I busted Derek coming out of my room the other day when he was over to help my dad out with a case. My horse figurine is awesome, no wonder he took it." Stiles whispers back to him, somehow knowing to step over the creaky spot on the stairs that Scott then goes and steps on. The two of them freeze, waiting for someone to come out and bust them because the shower is running somewhere in the house and it's possible someone's in one of the upstairs rooms, but they continue when no one comes out.

Somehow they make it to Derek's room and rush inside, Stiles shutting the door quickly but quietly behind them. 

The room's lighter than Scott would have thought it would be. Derek's kind of a rough person, he looks scary when he gets his glare on, but Stiles assures him he's actually a teddy bear. A kind of intense teddy bear but a teddy bear nonetheless.

Scott looks around but he can't see a horse figurine. There are other figurines, all made in the same style as the horse figurine Stiles has that he's claiming Derek stole, but no horse. Scott feels his nerves increasing and heads over to the desk, picking up a ratty looking stuffed elephant and flipping it over in his hands.

"I don't think it's here, man." He tells his best friend but Stiles isn't listening to him, he's too busy striding over to the desk Scott's standing in front of, a huge grin on his face. When Scott turns his head back to look at the place he picked the elephant up from he sees the horse figurine.

Stiles is right, it does look like the one that sits on the shelf in his room, but Scott's still not sure. He eyes the rest of the figurines spread out not only on the desk but also all around the room. That’s definitely a collection, it's not just one thing out of place with the rest of the things in the room. 

"Stiles, I seriously don't think that's yours." He tells his friend, feeling nervous about being caught. Not only have they broken into a trainee deputies room but the room is in a house belonging to Mrs. Hale, and everyone knows not to mess with Mrs. Hale. She's powerful in a way that nobody can explain but no one feels like messing with. And here they are, messing with her.

"Of course it's mine." Stiles says dismissively, turning the horse over. "Mine is one of a kind. Therefore, it has to be mine." He adds. Scott is just about to open his mouth and argue again when the door creaks open behind them and they look up just as the man himself, Derek, walks into the room wearing nothing but a towel and still dripping wet from the shower.

Scott's eyes widen, his eyes stuck somewhere around Derek's groin because he can't look away. Stiles meanwhile is staring at Derek's everything, licking his lips, but still has the presence of mind to shove the horse into his jacket. Derek looks between the two of them, giving them both an unimpressed look, before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do I want to know what you two are doing in my room?" He asks, staring at Scott for a moment before focusing on Stiles. Scott starts playing with the stuffed elephant in his hands, his nerves coming out, but Stiles just cocks a smile onto his lips and shrugs.

"Nothing much. Was looking for Cora's room. Must have gotten lost." He offers, stepping forward. Derek narrows his eyes at them.

"Cora's room? That you were in just yesterday?" He asks and yes, that was probably a terrible excuse. "Not to mention the fact that she's not here. She's at Lydia's house with Allison, Erica and Kira." He points out. Scott gets even more nervous and fumbles with the elephant even more but that only brings Derek's attention to him. "Put Mr. Toots down now, before I'm forced to hurt you." He instructs calmly, his eyebrow going up threateningly. Scott lets out a meep of surprise and hurriedly put the stuffed elephant, obviously Mr. Toots, back down on the desk.

"Mr. Toots?" Stiles asks, his laughter barely held in check. "Oh my God, you have an elephant named Mr. Toots and you're threatening bodily harm if something happens to him?" He asks and yep, there's the laughter. Scott takes a step away from Stiles, not wanting to be caught up in the crossfire.

"This coming from the guy who had a teddy bear named Sir Hugginton when he was growing up and still has him." Derek taunts and Stiles goes red.

"I'm going to kill my dad." He whispers, more to himself than anyone else. 

"I ask again, why are you two in my room? With one of my figurines?" He asks. Stiles snorts and pulls the horse out of his jacket, shaking it in Derek's direction.

"Don't you mean my figurine?" He asks, waving it around with a smug look on his face. Scott takes another step away when Derek just raises his other eyebrow to join the one already raised and gives him a wholly unimpressed look.

"No, I mean mine. I should know it's mine, I made it." He tells him. Stiles scoffs and shakes his head.

"Yeah, right, you made this." He says disbelievingly but Scott really does believe Derek. He might have a poker face that could fool the greats but his eyes are the thing that gives him away and they look completely serious right now.

"I did. Look on it's hoof." He instructs. Stiles turns the horse over, a doubtful look still on his face which slides away as soon as he sees the initials carved into the horse, _underneath_ the paint. 

"D.H." Stiles reads, his face losing all color. "Oh." He adds, looking up sheepishly. "Sorry, it looks exactly like one that I have. My mom really loved horses and it kind of means a lot to me and I thought..." He trails off and Derek sighs.

"It looks like your one because I made that one too." He tells him, looking like it was the last thing he wanted to admit. "Cora gave it to you, remember? She didn't know what to get you for your birthday and I suggested that." He explains. Stiles' eyes widen and he hands back the horse.

"Why?" He asks. Derek shrugs but the tips of his ears are red.

"Mrs. S was my art teacher. She believed in me. I did it to honor her." He tells him, looking at the floor instead of either one of them.

"Oh." Stiles says again. Scott takes his arm and starts tugging him towards the door. Now that they've been busted and gotten their explanations he's finding it kind of weird to be standing in Derek's room while he's only wearing a towel. His eyes keep wanting to wander and that's just awkward.

"Well we'll just be going. Sorry to have bothered you." Scott says, tugging Stiles out of the room when Derek thankfully steps aside to let them out.

"You don't mention this to anybody and we won't talk about Mr. Toots, okay?" Stiles calls over his shoulder and Scott squeezes his arm, not believing he's actually antagonizing Derek right now.

"Deal." Derek calls back and Scott looks over his shoulder just in time to see Derek laying the horse back on his desk and then giving Mr. Toots a loving pat on the head. He hurriedly looks ahead again, not wanting to get his spine ripped out simply because he witnessed a tender moment between a man and his elephant.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm on [Tumblr](http://kimmi-watch.tumblr.com/). Come say hi and feel free to follow me.


End file.
